krosmozfandomcom-20200213-history
Wakfu: Les Gardiens
Wakfu: Les Gardiens is a series of two Flash MMORPG games that are centered around the Eliatrope children who were locked away in the timeless dimension of Emrub. Using the same engine and mechanics as Dofus MMORPG, the player creates an Eliatrope child, meets a cast of important NPCs and discovers the inner workings of their secluded society, while being exposed to little-known aspects of Eliatrope history. Each game follows a season of the animated series, with a new dungeon released for every episode. In several cases, this meant the inclusion of characters or locations from the show, resulting in interactions that are likely not considered canon (for example, in Les Gardiens, the player and the Eliatrope Fraise are involved in Remington Smisse's evasion from the Knight Justice prison). The second game was interrupted before the season concluded as the team working on the game was needed for other projects. As a last effort, they created an animated end sequence to wrap the storyline on a cliffhanger. Gameplay The gameplay is very close to that of Dofus, with a Flash client that presents environments in single-screen sections. Each screen is explored by moving on a grid, and combat takes place on semi-instanced grids overlaid on the screen it originates from. Players use the usual movement points and action points to move and cast spells and can unlock additional abilities by leveling up. They can play alone or form parties to cooperate in battle and in dungeons. Overview Season 1 Season 1's story had its main focus on the character N (now retconned), an Eliatrope who was convinced that there was more to the world outside Emrub. Yet Baltazar, the Dragon responsible for the children's safety, insisted that there was no way out, and nothing outside. When a space-time rift opened in front of him, caused by Nox's and Count Harebourg's important manipulations of time, N jumped in, determined to find the truth. He ended up in the World of Twelve during the and spent some time around Harebourg before Baltazar found a way to bring him back to Emrub. Having exposed the Dragon's lie, N was furious and rebelled against him, but was captured and chained, everyone thinking he was a madman. The council decided to confine him to a secret prison, and Baltazar wiped the Eliatropes' memory to make sure that everyone forgot the incident and N himself. Ultimately, the pariah was freed by accident and blew the entire Emrub apart in a titanic clash fueled by his tremendous rage. See Wakfu: Les Gardiens 1 for details Season 2 In season 2, the player awakens near the village Viele, completely lost and confused. There, they learn that Baltazar and N are gone, and the Eliatropes are rebuilding settlements on the fragmented islands. In addition to Viele, they have built a city called Aspira, where technology abounds and Eliatropes seem to be doing well for themselves. The city is built around a large pillar that is said to be the key to leaving Emrub, which is the primary focus of the season and the topic of much debate among the children. While many want to leave the timeless dimension now that the truth has been revealed, others prefer the comfort and safety of Emrub. A mysterious plot is even underway, with a group of masked Eliatropes known as "les Lames" (the Blades) trying to hinder research for the key that would activate Aspira's pillar. Even though the season was cut short, players had the chance to find the key and bring it to Enola, who activated the pillar in the cinematic conclusion, leaving the fate of the Eliatropes to the players' imaginations. See Wakfu: Les Gardiens 2 for details Category:Video games